


Spells

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Other, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: It's Caitlin's sixth year at Hogwarts and what happens when all she ever knows is flipped upside down when one Barry Allen enters her life? AU Snowbarry! (No powers).





	1. Chapter 1

Caitlin sighed as she tapped her foot against the pavement impatiently, checking her watch for what felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes. The train was due to leave in ten minutes and Hartley and Cisco were both running late. For two Ravenclaws, they certainly weren't educated on time management. Caitlin blew back a piece of loose hair that had fallen in front of her eyes as she stared around for her two friends. Every year the three Ravenclaws always snagged a compartment to themselves, and every year, Hartley and Cisco were late and she usually ended up having to secure them a compartment by herself. Just as she was beginning to make her way onto the Hogwarts Express, she heard footsteps skidding across the pavement and two guys shouting out apologies as they bumped into people. Rolling her eyes fondly, she smirked as Cisco and Hartley appeared before her breathlessly.

"Somethings never change, guys," Caitlin laughed as her two friends tried to catch their breath.

"Be nice, Cait, we practically just sprinted from the platform to meet you on time," Hartley said as he bent down and placed his hands on his knees in an effort to gain control over his breathing more quickly. Cisco simply nodded his head, too out of breath to comment. Caitlin laughed.

"Come on, we might actually have a decent chance to get a good compartment this year!" Caitlin exclaimed and began moving her trunk and carrying her cat, Mischief, in his carrier. Hartley and Cisco followed suit.

Once they had boarded the train, Caitlin navigated her way through the crowded train until she reach an empty compartment about three fourths of the way down. Not the best, but she'll take it.

She slid open the door and pushed her trunk up onto the luggage shelf, with Hartley helping her with the heavier end. Then Cisco and Hartley placed their own up there and they all sat down with massive sighs.

"I'm starving, when do you think the lunch trolley will be here?" Cisco demanded and Caitlin raised an eyebrow at him as she let Mischief out of his carrier, the cat purring loudly and winding himself around her leg.

"Hmm….probably around lunch, Cisco," she deadpanned and Hartley chuckled while Cisco just rolled his eyes.

They fell into easy conversation as the train rolled away from the station and began its journey to their castle; their home. At least, it was Caitlin's home. Every summer when she went home, she would typically lock herself in her room to avoid her parents' constant fighting. When they had nothing to yell at each other about, they would yell at her. So, she chose to ignore them and not worry herself for the two months she was home. Cisco and Hartley were her only correspondents and they spent many days writing letters to each other. Caitlin would save all her letters because she didn't have an owl, and Hartley and Cisco would save theirs' to her because they all knew her parents would burn them if they ever found out. Caitlin came from a muggle family and while they were pleased to have a witch in the family, her parents definitely micromanaged every little thing she did, making sure nothing got in the way of her studies. She had lost out on many friends over the summer holidays growing up.

"I can't believe we're starting our sixth year," Hartley broke her out of her thoughts and she hummed in agreement.

"I'm just glad O.W.L.s are over," Cisco stated and Caitlin laughed softly.

"I'm sure you did well, Cisco," Caitlin said gently.

"Of course I did well, all O's. I mainly meant I was glad now that we have a year before I have to see you overwhelm yourself with studying like that again," he said and Caitlin shook her head amusedly.

"Well, it paid off, I got all O's as well," she replied and Cisco laughed.

"As if there was ever a chance it was going to be any different," he remarked.

"Make that three for all O's," Hartley added and Caitlin felt proud of her two friends. She knew they had all run themselves down with all the studying they had done during their fifth year and it would be nice to have a small break before they had to begin studying for the N.E.W.T.s.

"I wonder how Felicity did." Cisco said and Caitlin tutted.

"We agreed to not talk about anybody's results if they weren't in the compartment with us; it's not nice nor fair.

"Alright, don't lose your hair," Cisco replied with a smirk and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

The conversation then turned to what their summer holidays were like with exception of Caitlin's. Both guys knew how her holidays always were and tried to keep the topic from straying to her and making her sad or anxious. Eventually, the lunch trolley pulled up outside of their compartment and Cisco leapt to his feet.

"Yes!" Cisco shouted as he slid open their door and began picking out things he wanted before paying. Caitlin went next and then Hartley. Compared to Cisco and Hartleys' choices, Caitlin looked like she had gotten a small snack. Laughing at how hungry they always were, Caitlin took a bit of a chocolate cauldron before glancing out of the window, watching the scenery fly by them.

"Did you hear that Allen made Quidditch Captain?" Cisco brought up randomly and Caitlin made an effort to pull herself out her thoughts.

"And since when do we care about Allen or Quidditch?" Caitlin replied. "Aren't you always the one saying he's a pompous ass?"

Cisco nodded his head. "Yeah, I am, but I still thought it was news worthy."

Caitlin shrugged her shoulder while Hartley looked at him bemusedly.

"You're right, Cisco, definitely news worthy," Hartley said sarcastically and Caitlin let out a peal of laughter.

"Don't be jealous just because the guy can stay on a broom and you can't, Hartley," Cisco said and Caitlin shook her head at her two closest friends and their antics.

She glanced at her watch and got up to rummage for her robes in her trunk.

"We'll be there soon," she said in order to break up the argument that was definitely on its way. The three of them put their robes on over their clothes and Caitlin peered her head out into the corridor to see if anyone else had spotted where the train was.

"All mudbloods back in their compartments!" A voice yelled and Caitlin had no trouble recognizing Jay's voice from this distance. Sighing, she rolled her eyes as she slammed the door shut.

"Don't let him get to you, Cait," Cisco murmured. Hartley, however, looked infuriated.

"How did that idiot warrant the grades on his O.W.L.s to be let back into the castle?" Hartley demanded and Caitlin laughed softly.

"Must've hexed the examiners into giving him the grades," she replied and the three of them shared a smile. The train pulled to a slow stop and they made their way out of their compartment and off the train. They reached one of the horseless carriages and got in it.

"Can you still see the…Thestral things?" Cisco asked Hartley and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Cisco, remember, you see them if someone you know has died. My grandfather died. I won't stop seeing them suddenly," Hartley replied and Cisco nodded his head.

"Right," he said.

"Right."

Caitlin led the way into the carriage and Cisco got ready to shut the door before they head a voice calling out.

"Wait a minute, is there any more room?" Barry Allen asked and Caitlin looked at him inquisitively.

"Don't you usually sit with that girl…Iris?" Caitlin asked and he nodded his head as he got into the carriage with them.

"I do, but she wanted to ride with her boyfriend and I did not want to be stuck in the same carriage as them." Barry cringed and Caitlin raised no more objections after that.

"I'm Barry, by the way," he added and Caitlin nodded her head.

"I know," she said simply and left it at that. She normally didn't like talking to people she didn't know and that was no different now. She leaned back into the carriage and smiled as it was tugged forward.

Home. She was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the carriages had deposited them at the castle, Barry hopped out first and then turned around and offered his hand to Caitlin. She raised an eyebrow at it before shaking her head.

"No thank you, I can manage," she said before jumping out of the carriage next. Cisco and Hartley followed suit. They all made their way up to the castle and into the Great Hall. Caitlin spotted their headmistress, Professor McGonagall sitting at the head table, engaged in conversation with some other professors, including Professor Longbottom, and smiled. It felt good to see some of her favorite professors again; even though technically, Professor McGonagall wasn't teacher.

Barry left their group with a quick goodbye and made his way over to the Gryffindor table and the remaining three friends made their way to the Ravenclaw table. Once they were seated, Caitlin momentarily thought of Mischief and wondered if he was hunting the castle for any mice. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she turned to look at Cisco who was looking expectantly at his plate.

"You know Cisco, you've been going to this school for six years; Professor McGonagall might make a speech before dinner, after the house sorting," Caitlin said and Cisco sighed dramatically.

"God, I hope not. I'm so hungry I could eat a troll," he exclaimed and she and Hartley shared a look.

"I highly wouldn't recommend that, mate, horrible for your digestive system," Hartley replied and Caitlin laughed.

"You two are odd," Caitlin commented and Hartley just flashed her a grin.

Finally, when the last of the students had trickled in, Professor Flitwick brought in the first years and Caitlin could see how nervous they were, even from this distance.

"They look so small," Hartley commented and Caitlin hummed in agreement but didn't say anything; the Sorting Hat had just opened his brim and began to speak. Caitlin listened to the speech he made attentively and smiled when he was finished. Every year it was a new speech and every year she was left in awe at how creative the speech was.

Then the sorting began and she clapped politely every time a first year was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Caitlin felt like someone was staring at her and, after glancing around, she spotted Barry Allen smiling at her from the Gryffindor table. Unsure of why he was smiling, Caitlin returned the smile hesitantly before going back to paying attention to the sorting.

At long last, the sorting came to an end and the last student scampered off to the Hufflepuff table. She watched as Cisco picked up his fork expectantly and rolled her eyes. Professor McGonagall stood up then and she redirected her attention onto her.

"Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Enjoy our feast," Professor McGonagall called out and Cisco laughed enthusiastically.

"Thank you," he replied and smiled widely as the food appeared and the feast began. They filled their plates and began eating as the Great Hall filled with chatter.

"So, what classes are you thinking about taking this year, Cait?" Hartley asked after chewing his mouthful. Caitlin took a sip of pumpkin juice before replying.

"Definitely Potions and D.A.D.A, then Transfiguration and Charms, probably Herbology just because Professor Longbottom is so passionate about his job, and then I'll see what other classes I need to carry on for N.E.W.T.s," she replied and Hartley nodded his head.

"Same," he replied.

"Same," Cisco uttered around a full mouth and Caitlin cringed.

"Chew," she said and he smiled at her

"At least the three of us will still have classes together," Hartley commented and Caitlin nodded her head; she was grateful about that.

"I just hope Professor Carmichael is less strict in Potions than he has been the previous years," Cisco commented once he had finally managed to chew and swallow his food. Caitlin looked at him skeptically.

"Doubtful," she said and Hartley mirrored her thoughts.

"When has he ever been less strict?" Hartley asked and Cisco shrugged his shoulder as he dove into another round of steak and kidney pie.

"Just saying," he replied.

Once the main course had disappeared and left the plates sparkling clean, dessert appeared a moment later and Caitlin grabbed a scoop of ice cream while Cisco and Hartley went after the chocolate pudding.

"House Elves have really outdone themselves this year," Cisco said and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"You say that every year," Caitlin replied. Just then Felicity made her way down to them and squeezed in next to Caitlin.

"Hey, guys," Felicity said and Caitlin smiled excitedly.

"Hey, Licity," Caitlin hugged her friend. Hartley nodded his head at the girl and Cisco was too engrossed with his chocolate pudding to send a greeting back.

"How was your summer, Licity?" Caitlin asked and Felicity smiled.

"Great! I saw Oliver a lot," she replied enthusiastically and Hartley chuckled.

"Yes, how does it feel to be dating Slytherin's resident bad boy?" Hartley asked and Felicity rolled her eyes.

"You know not all Slytherins are bad, right? Haven't been since the war," Felicity said and Hartley didn't push the subject.

"How is Oliver?" Caitlin asked to change the subject and Felicity smiled happily.

"Really good," she replied and Caitlin smiled softly at her friend.

"Good, I'm happy for you, Licitiy," she said and Felicity squeezed her shoulder.

Dinner wrapped up not too long after that and Felicity made her way back to her other friends down at the end of the table as Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Students, before I dismiss you for bed, just a few reminders: your Head of House will pass along the Quidditch hopefuls to the Quidditch captains and they'll be able to set up try outs, the fifth years will need to begin prepping for their O.W.L.s as will the seventh years for their N.E.W.T.s," Professor McGonagall said. Caitlin felt inexpressibly grateful that she didn't have any exams to prepare for right away. She knew about halfway through the year she'd be singing a different tune as she began early prep work for her N.E.W.T.s the following year, however. After a few more words, they were dismissed and the three friends got up and made their way to their house, where Caitlin knew she'd be able to sleep happily. Looping her arm through Cisco and Hartley's, the three friends left the Great Hall and Caitlin wondered what the year would bring. Little did she know, this would be the year that everything changed.

Author's note: This story is set with the new generation.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Today was her first true day of her sixth year and she was beyond excited to see what the year would bring. She scratched Mischief behind his years and smiled as the cat purred contentedly. She stayed in bed for a moment longer before swinging her legs out of the bed and making her way around her dorm room, getting ready for the day. Felicity woke up a moment later.

"M-morning, Cait," Felicity said through a yawn and Caitlin smiled.

"Morning, Licity," she replied as she straightened out her robes. It always took Felicity a few moments longer than Caitlin to wake up in the morning, along with the other girls in the dorm. Caitlin had always been a morning person so it was easier for her to wake up and get her day started.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Licity," Caitlin said with a smile and Felicity nodded her head as she stretched her arms high above her head.

"Alright," she replied and Caitlin left after making sure Mischief was wrapped back up in her bed. The other girls didn't mind if he wandered around their room and he was usually let out by the last one who left the room and he would wander the castle, hunting mice typically. Caitlin met Hartley and Cisco in their Common Room and the three friends left and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Per usual, Cisco dived into his breakfast enthusiastically as Caitlin and Hartley poured themselves a cup of coffee and ate a little more gracefully. Caitlin munched on her toast and eggs as she peered at her schedule.

"Transfiguration this morning with Gryffindor," she commented before taking another sip of her coffee.

"At least it's not with Slytherin," Hartley replied and Caitlin tutted.

"C'mon Hartley, they're not all bad," she reprimanded.

"Jay is," Hartley said flatly.

"Yeah, well, Jay is an ass and doesn't speak for the rest of us," a voice stated and Caitlin looked up to see Oliver staring at them with an amused grin.

"Hey, Oliver," Caitlin smiled at him.

"Hey, Cait," he said as he glanced up and down the table.

"Licity is still getting ready," Caitlin said after she realized who he was looking for.

"You know me too well," Oliver replied with a chuckle which Caitlin mirrored.

"Well, you have been dating my friend for the past three years, I should hope I did," Caitlin deadpanned and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you, Cait," Oliver hummed and she nodded her head.

"You, too," she replied.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure Jay stays in line this year," he added and it was Caitlin's turn to roll her eyes.

"You've been saying that every year since third year and when has it ever happened?" Caitlin asked and Oliver looked sheepish.

"Fair point. I'll amend my statement: I'll try and make sure he stays in line." Oliver stated.

"Better," Caitlin nodded her head and they shared a laugh. Oliver dipped his head at the other two guys before jerking his head back to the Slytherin table.

"I gotta go but if you see Felicity, tell her I was looking for her, yeah?" Oliver asked and Caitlin agreed to do that. He squeezed her on the shoulder before leaving them.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that Caitlin and Oliver are friends?" Hartley asked once it was just the three of them again.

"Not really," Cisco and Caitlin said at the same time and shared a smile.

"He's not a bad guy, Hartley. He treats Licity really well and would do anything for her. That's all we can ask of him," Caitlin added and Hartley merely grumbled into his coffee.

"Besides, it's not like the year you dated Derrick," Caitlin teased and Hartley's cheeks grew red.

"I thought we agreed to never discuss that again," he hissed and Caitlin shook her head amusedly.

"I never thought we'd meet a Hufflepuff who was meaner than a Slytherin," Cisco added.

"Yeah, well, the sorting hat did consider putting him there first but then decided on Hufflepuff at the end. Or so the story goes," Hartley said.

Felicity appeared just then and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Oliver was looking for you," Caitlin said as a greeting and she nodded her head.

"Thanks, Cait," she replied before going off to the Slytherin table.

The three friends then continued on with their breakfast before deciding it was time to go to their class.

"Wonder what Professor Weatherby will have us transfigure first," Cisco wondered and the other two shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know but I hope it's more exciting than first year," Hartley replied.

"Ah yes, matches into needles," Caitlin commented as she too remembered their first class with the quirky professor.

As they made their way to the class, the spotted the Gryffindors already huddled around, waiting to be ushered into the class. She spotted Barry Allen leaning against the wall, talking to his friend Iris and some guy she recognized by face but not name. As if realizing she was staring, Barry looked up and smiled at her. She nodded her head back to him and then turned back towards Hartley and Cisco, meaning she didn't witness Barry wrapping up his conversation with his friends and heading towards them.

"Hey, girl with no name," he said as a greeting and Caitlin blinked up at him.

"Hey, Barry Allen," she replied, unsure of why he had started talking to her.

"It's unfair, don't you think, for you to know my name and I still don't know yours?" Barry asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, life is unfair," Caitlin replied dryly and Hartley chuckled.

"It's Caitlin," Cisco blurted out and she cut her eyes to him.

"Thanks so much, Cisco," she replied, annoyed.

"Caitlin," Barry replied with a soft smile and she just stared at him.

"Well, Caitlin, I'm glad we have this class together this year," Barry carried on and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you now? And why is that?" Caitlin asked and Barry shrugged a nonchalant shoulder.

"We get to know each other better," he replied before the door opened and Professor Weatherby herded them all in.

She glanced at Hartley and Cisco who were smirking and rolled her eyes.

"Oh quiet, you two," she said and they made their way in, leaving Caitlin to wonder what this class would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin, Hartley, and Cisco had secured a table to themselves and waited for Professor Weatherby to call the class to attention. He did so after a minute.

"Welcome back, sixth years! If you're in this class, it means you got an E or higher on your O.W.L.s," Professor Weatherby called out. Caitlin and her two friends shared a smile as they realized they had gotten a grade higher than the one the professor had expected of them. They turned their attention back onto the professor to find out what they were going to do.

"Today, we're going to turn the furniture into animals," the professor carried on and Caitlin smiled. He had done that the beginning of each semester and it was something she had so desperately wanted to learn how to do. She pulled out her wand and practiced the spell he taught them for a moment before he set them loose.

"So, what's with Allen talking to you?" Hartley asked once the class was filled with the sound of the students trying to turn their desks into the assigned animal (rabbits). Caitlin raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Caitlin replied as she focused on getting the spell right. After a few tries, their desk transformed into a rabbit who looked utterly confused as to what happened. She smiled triumphantly.

"Good job, Ms. Snow," Professor Weatherby called out and came up to her to transform the rabbit back into a desk.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," he added and Caitlin was flushed with happiness. Cisco and Hartley grinned at her as she took a step back to let them have a turn. After Weatherby left, Cisco picked up the conversation where they had left off.

"I think he's interested in you, Cait," Cisco added and she rolled her eyes.

"The guy doesn't even know me," she replied, "and no, just because we rode in the carriage together does not mean we're suddenly going to be eating together in the Great Hall."

"Are you getting defensive, Cait?" Hartley teased and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"No," Caitlin protested but he continued to smirk at her.

"Whatever." Caitlin mumbled as Hartley just then managed to turn their desk into a rabbit. Professor Weatherby came around to turn it back into a desk for them and then Cisco was up next. It didn't take him long to turn the desk into a rabbit, either, making them the first three students to accomplish the assignment.

"Very good, guys," Professor Weatherby smiled at them and they returned the smile. Once he had walked off, they fell back into the conversation they were having.

"Can we just move on from this?" Caitlin asked and Hartley and Cisco smirked at each other.

"Sure, Cait, but if you truly didn't care, there would be nothing to 'move on from'", Cisco teased and Caitlin rolled her eyes. She knew her two friends were having their fun and that didn't really bother her; she also knew that once they saw she wasn't interested, they'd drop it.

"Whatever you say, Francisco," she laughed and watched in satisfaction as he cringed.

"Please don't call me that," Cisco begged and Caitlin grinned.

"Then drop this subject," she replied sweetly and Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you win, as usual," he said and Caitlin laughed warmly. They had been teasing her about things since their first year, something she secretly didn't mind because she felt like it was the sign of a strong friendship. When the bell rang, they packed up their stuff as Weatherby dismissed them. Once they had made it to the corridor, Caitlin heard someone calling her name.

"Caitlin, wait!" She turned around to spot Barry pushing his way through the crowd to catch up to her. She didn't need to look at Cisco or Hartley to know they wore identical smirks. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she waited for Barry to catch up to her.

"Yes?" Caitlin asked softly and Barry grinned at her.

"You seemed to catch onto that assignment quickly," he replied and she waited, knowing there was more.

"I wasn't able to succeed at it until the very end," he added and she wondered where this conversation was going.

"Well, you did, so that's all that matters," she stated matter of fact and he smiled.

"Thanks," he said and Caitlin wondered if the conversation was done.

"Well, I better go…" she trailed off and he looked at her, torn for a moment.

"Do…do you think we could maybe get together one time at the library or something? You know, to study together?" Barry asked and Caitlin studied him.

"I don't.-"

"She'd love to," Cisco interrupted and she cut her eyes to him. Barry grinned.

"Great, that's settled then. Tonight?" Barry asked and Caitlin wondered just what the hell had happened. She found herself nodding her head regardless of her confusion.

"Sure, tonight sounds fine. Bring your books," she said softly and he nodded. She watched as he sent her a smile before turning away and heading back over to Iris and another guy. She turned back to Cisco and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you so much Cisco, for making my choices for me," she said acidly but far from looking remotely abashed, he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"No problem, Cait," he replied with a grin and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, we've got Herbology next," Hartley interrupted and Caitlin nodded her head as the three friends traipsed down to the greenhouses.

Professor Longbottom was ecstatic to see all of the students who had returned for their sixth year and she couldn't help smiling; she had always enjoyed her classes with this professor.

"Congratulations on your O.W.L.s," Professor Longbottom greeted the class and Caitlin felt pride well up in her. She listened to his instructions about the plants they were going to be working with for the duration of their class before he set them loose.

"What do you think you guys will get up to at the library?" Cisco asked once they had been working on their plants for a while. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know, Cisco; perhaps studying? Caitlin asked mockingly and Hartley laughed quietly.

"Just drop it, mate," Hartley advised and Caitlin sent him a grateful smile. The rest of the class was spent in silence as they tackled their challenging plants. Once they bell rang to dismiss them for break, Caitlin was covered in earth and felt sweaty and tired. She headed to the showers with Hartley and Cisco in tow.

"Hey, mudblood!" Jay passed her as they headed back to the castle and Caitlin rolled her eyes without replying. She knew Jay was looking for a rise out of her and she didn't want to give him the time of day.

"I'm talking to you, mudblood!" Jay snapped as he stepped in front of her, blocking her access to the castle.

"Let me by," Caitlin demanded angrily.

"How was your summer, mudblood? Spend it with your nose buried in a book because you have no friends at home?" Jay taunted and Caitlin rolled her eyes as she elbowed her way passed him.

"Leave me alone," she called over her shoulder as she and Hartley and Cisco made their way into the castle.

"I hate that guy," Hartley growled and Caitlin just shook her head.

"Hartley, it's fine," she murmured.

"No, it's really not," he snapped and she sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with him.

"He's one of the few jerks who are still stuck in the old ways," Hartley added and Cisco agreed.

"Well, he comes from a bigoted family," Caitlin replied as they headed to the showers. Once they got there, they split off and Caitlin showered quickly before getting ready and meeting them back in the Great Hall for a quick lunch. The rest of the day passed without any more incidents and before she knew it, she was back at the Great Hall for dinner, trying to enjoy her meal in peace but kept growing increasingly annoyed as Cisco badgered her about her library date.

"It's not a date!" Caitlin cried exasperatedly.

"Right," he said. Caitlin rolled her eyes as she tried to finish her meal but he brought up the subject again almost immediately and she ended up pushing her stew away from her with a sigh.

"Alright, I'm going to go," she snapped as she stood up and Cisco grinned.

"Have fun on your non-date!" Cisco said.

"We're just studying!" Caitlin exclaimed and Cisco laughed. She shook her head with a sigh, and walked off. This meet up was more trouble than it was worth.


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlin arrived at the library and made her way in and headed to a table. She was early and knew Barry was most likely still in the Great Hall so she chose a table to her liking. After setting all of her stuff down, she pulled out her D.A.D.A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 and began trying to learn from of the spells in it to get ahead for the class. She got so immersed in the book that she didn't hear the arrival of the other person until they cleared their throat and she jumped, before looking up from her book.

"God, Barry, don't do that," she chastised and he grinned guiltily.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he set his own stuff down and pulled out a chair before taking a seat.

He studied her for a moment and she felt nervous as she shifted some hair forward in an attempt to partially hide her face. She cleared her throat.

"So, what did you want to study?" Caitlin asked softly.

"The spell from Professor's Weatherby's class," Barry promptly answered and she nodded her head.

"It's a fairly easy spell once you get the hang of it," she assured him and he smiled.

"Great," he replied and she chuckled at the relief coloring his tone.

She taught him the incantation and the wand movement and then told him to try. He did so and cracked their table. She laughed as he set his wand down with a frown.

"Reparo," Caitlin murmured and smiled as the table mended itself.

"Maybe we shouldn't be practicing this spell in the library," she stated and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Want to use Professor Flitwick's classroom?" Barry asked and she looked at him curiously.

"We can do that?" Caitlin asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, he usually let's Iris and I practice our spells in there as long as we promise to fix anything we damage," he replied and she agreed, so they packed up their stuff and left the library before Madam Pince could come breath down their necks for causing too much racket in the otherwise silent library.

After they left, Caitlin and Barry walked in mostly silence to Professor Flitwick's classroom. Well, she walked in mostly silence; Barry was a different matter altogether.

"Did you have a good summer, Caitlin?" Barry asked conversationally and she frowned, wondering why he cared about her summer. She thought over her answer before nodding her head.

"Something like that," she murmured and left it there. She was not about to bring up her home life to a guy she barely knew. He looked at her curiously but didn't per sue the topic and just nodded his head.

"What about you?" Caitlin asked politely and he smiled softly.

"A pretty good one, yeah," Barry said and she returned his smile.

"Good, practice any Quidditch?" Caitlin asked and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah. Iris and I played all summer," he replied.

"Is she on the team, too?" Caitlin asked curiously, haven't attended a game before.

Barry laughed. "Nah, she doesn't like to play for sport, just for fun."

Caitlin couldn't imagine what was so fun about flying around on a broom, trying to throw a ball through some hope thing but she didn't comment on it. It was obvious from his tone that Barry really enjoyed the sport and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by disrespecting it.

"Have you ever played?" Barry asked curiously a few moments letter and Caitlin laughed.

"Oh no, I like me feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you," she replied and he chuckled.

"Brooms aren't that scary," he promised and she just shook her head amusedly.

"I don't care for them," she stated and he didn't try to change her mind. They reached Professor Flitwick's class room and Barry peered in.

"Still at dinner, it seems," he commented and Caitlin suddenly felt nervous. They didn't even ask for permission to be in here and she looked at Barry.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to use his classroom?" Caitlin asked hesitantly and he smiled softly.

"Positive, Caitlin," he promised earnestly and that eased some of her worries. She nodded her head as she walked in with him following suit. She pulled one of his tables forward and addressed Barry.

"Alright, just practice the incantation and wand movement, and see if you can get this table to turn into a rabbit," she encouraged and he nodded his head. She could tell he felt utterly foolish as he waved his wand around, not quite getting the hang of the spell.

"Alright," she murmured as she placed her hand on his wrist, stilling his movement.

"Watch me," she instructed and focused on the desk before waving her wand. It immediately turned into a rabbit and she smiled softly. Barry looked between her and the rabbit and laughed.

"Gemino," he murmured and pointed his wand directly at the rabbit. A moment later, there was another rabbit sitting next to it. Caitlin laughed.

"At least you have the duplication spell down," she said and he smiled.

"At least there's that," he agreed. She vanished both rabbits before looking back at Barry.

"Try again," she murmured and he did. She watched his wand movement and placed her hand around his, trying to get him to wave it correctly. Eventually, he got the hang of it and was able to turn the desk into the rabbit. He grinned triumphantly.

"See, not so hard once you get the hang of it," Caitlin encouraged softly and he nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right, thanks," he replied enthusiastically and she laughed.

"You're welcome," she beamed and they stared at each other for a moment. Caitlin shook her head and broke the silence first.

"We should put the table back in its proper place," she muttered, cheeks tinted slightly red from their-was it even called a moment? Barry ran his hand over the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," he agreed and he helped her push it back in place. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next and Barry cleared his throat.

"So, first game of the season is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Are you going to come?" Barry asked and she thought about it.

"I've never been to a game before…" she trailed off and Barry's eyes bugged out.

"You've never been to a Quidditch game before? Barry demanded and she shrugged sheepishly.

"Nope?" Caitlin asked uncertainly and he smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Oh, you have to come," he replied earnestly and she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It's the best sport in the world," he carried on and she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know the first thing about sports. I wouldn't even know when a team would score a point," she replied and Barry chuckled.

"That's easy enough, just watch and see who gets the Quaffle in the hoop first," he replied.

"Quaffle?" Caitlin asked in confusion.

"Big red ball, the main ball used for scoring points," Barry clarified and that was easy enough to follow.

"Alright, I'll consider coming," she agreed and he smiled.

"Bring your two friends you always hang out with," he offered and she nodded her head.

"That doesn't sound so bad," she agreed cautiously.

They hung around the classroom for a few more moments before she glanced at her watch.

"I didn't realize the time!" Caitlin said in shock.

"We've got to get back to our dorms if we don't want to be busted for being out after curfew by Filch," she added hurriedly and Barry nodded his head. They left the classroom after making sure everything was in its rightful place and ran down the corridor quickly. They paused when they reached the main entrance.

"This is where we part ways," Barry murmured and Caitlin nodded, heart thumping heavily from having run the whole time.

"You're right," she whispered and she jerked her head to the stairs.

"I'm this way," she said and he looked at her for a moment.

"Can….can we do this again?" Barry asked hesitantly and Caitlin looked at him.

"Study?" Caitlin asked softly.

"Yes," Barry replied.

"Sure," Caitlin agreed before glancing at her watch one last time.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I wouldn't put it past Filch to throw us in detention, even if it is our first day back," she whispered hurriedly and Barry chuckled quietly.

"Alright," he agreed and they parted ways. Caitlin tried to ignore the warmth fluttering around her stomach on the whole run back to her dormitory.


End file.
